Drunken Love
by Mizuki 8D
Summary: So, Basically Ben is in love with Kevin, and Kevin with Ben. Through their afraid to admit it. What is our lovely young hero to do when Kevin confesses to him on a drunken night, we they be together...or will the world contently interfere? There will be YAOI/YURI You have been warned!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10. Cartoon Network has that pleasure .

_**So, Basically Ben is in love with Kevin but is afraid to admit it. What is our lovely young hero to do when Kevin confesses to him on a drunken night...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Shy Game**_

* * *

Ben P.O.V

Kevin, Gwen, Julie and I are at our smoothie place Mr. Smoothy's , sitting in our Favorite spot jugging down some smoothies. Gwen and Julie are going on and on about some school project that their doing, while Kevin telling me about this new Alien tech engine that he brought; while am munching on some delicious chilli fries. The weather was good and its suppose to be sunny all day long, It's fun to finally to hang and not be hounded or attacked by Aliens or Grandpapa.

"This engine is wicked. Benji" He smiled

" I know it's has all the upgrades you have been looking for'

''Wanna see it'' He Grinned

''Sure'' I yelled getting up out my seat meeting ready to go see Kevin hot ride. Kevin grinned, amused at my excitement while I blushed , ''Hey Gwen , were leaving'' He told her getting up from the table. ''K'' She replied not looking away for Julie has she continue speaking. I really hate that Gwen didn't acknowledged him, I mean who can't with the sexy body of his. I always was jealous of Gwen when Kevin joined our join team, knowing that he had a crushed on her instead of me. Though I'm the one the meet him first she barely cares if he's around or not after all these years. So, why still follow her around like a puppy? I have had a crush on Kevin since the grist day we meet, so guess the only reason I really envy her. Meanwhile, Kevin and I walks over to his precious Candy Green 2011 Mustang GT. When we got there He popped open the hood, and there sat a huge, sexy, sliver engine; That's ever guy dreams about .

''It's got everything: Nanotechnology Internal combustion engine missile launchers, rocket boosters, trancevier the works'' Kevin grinned his sexy grin driving crazy inside he loved this thing.

''Damn, man. That so sick'' I gushed.

''I know right and deal i got on was sick too''

I took a step closer the sexy engine in-front of me and trailed my fringes over the Manifold and down to the Rocket Cover. It felt so cool but so soothing.

''Can we take it for a test run'' I grinned up at him.

''Hell yeah, i been waiting for you to ask'' He grinned from ear to ear. I backed up from the engine and went to hop in the car. While Kevin shut the hood and sliding into the driver seat, then he took off with a boom.

''So, what you wanna try?'' Kevin asked me keeping his eyes on the road.

''Missiles'' I grinned, He drove towards to Bellwood lake, shooting down a couple maple trees on the way.

''Awesome'' I giggled at his reckless '' Do it again'' I laughed, Which of course he did.

**xxxx**

Kevin P.O.V

Benji and I stay the right fulfilling his boyish needs on destruction all from blowing up trees to prank innocent bystanders while invisible I finally got to see him relax and fun a little fun. I watched his face as he watched the moon. We now are just laying in a comfortable patch of grass by looking up at the stars and moon. I had fun today with Ben he cool we not go crazed trying to save the world. I really like him though I trail Gwen around all the time, the reason , I do is to get to know Benji more, their basically together all time. I really hate it when we go out and all those sleazy guys crowd him at the club on the street, saying that _' Your our hero'_, shit; But, I know their trying to get into his pants. Like Ben is the one my heart is really running for , I use to think it was Gwen but I was wrong. I was deeply in love with Benji, Though I'm too macho to admit it.

''What you looking at Kev'' He said catching my eyes as I watched him. ''Hmm, nothing. It's to see you relax for a while and not run off the fight Aliens or save the universe or something' I sighed happily.

''Yeah, it is'' he grinned returning his gaze towards the stars, he eyes are so lovely, green as shiny jewels and innocent has a baby face. His face is like an angel's face, and smells like roses and musk if drives me to the edge. And, His hips was exotic.I know I sound crony, but I got it bad for him. Man I love his smile it drives my insane, it's like what ever move he makes gets me all hot and bother. I feel like his my world, My heart, My soul. Man, What am doing, thinking like a chick, but I can't help myself. I always am nervous to tell him how I feel but , what if he laughs or what if he got the hot for that Julie think that my Benji with someone else pisses me off, he mine and only mine. I just want to him how I feel but, I don't know how...

* * *

Sorry guys this inst a new upload to the story I edited it because of the bad format and grammar and sleeping errors. But I will updated Sooner now that I got my Life together. So Yea hope this is better and guys let me know if yall want to had more drama or suspense. Love you All the followers and readers of Drunken Love.

~Mizuki8D


End file.
